the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Bad scenes- and what should have happened instead
My new logo! You like? :) ---- So welcome to my blog today, everyone! What I'll be discussing with you today are scenes that SHOULD HAVE happened, replacing scenes from canon that SHOULD NOT HAVE happened, along with explainations (of course). But hey, I started asking myself something important about my blogs... But fear not! For here, there be GIFS! So without further ado, let's jump right in, and fix up five different scenes! (They are in no particular order) Number 1- Fixing Joy's "apology". First on our list is when Joy attempted to "apologize" to Nina following the poisonous article. 'What happened in Canon:' Nina was in shock over Senkhara cursing Gran, and Amber and Patricia were there to console her. Joy walks in with an attempt to apologize, and while Nina seems a bit forgiving, Amber jumps up and tells Joy off, making her leave the room. The apology is forgotten and nobody ever brings it up again. 'What I think should have happened:' Nina is in shock over Senkhara cursing Gran, with Amber and Patricia there to console her. Joy walks in with an attempt to apologize, but Nina, being overly emotional and too stressed to deal with her right now, lashes out at her and ends up yelling at her for what she did, while Amber cheers her on. Joy starts to leave, in shocked silence, when Patricia gets up and shuts up Amber and Nina, and closes the door, making Joy stay. She asks Amber to leave, and after protesting, Amber agrees to go, leaving Patricia, Nina and Joy behind. Patricia faces both of them and tells them both to stop fighting, because even though both of them are angry- and Nina has every right to be- this sort of thing will not fix anything and, in fact, just make matters worse for everyone in the House. She then says that neither are aloud to leave until the two of them talk and make up, while she stays as a mediator. They protest, but Patricia gives neither them a choice, and they comply because they know arguing with her is pointless. They start off being rather passive-aggressive towards each-other, but eventually, it becomes emotional and both understand the other's point of view by the end. Joy gives a genuine apology and is almost in tears, they hug and make up, and they agree to stop being rivals and try to be friendly for now on. 'Why this would have worked:' First off, the entire reason Joy took her drama as far as she did was because she felt rejected and therefore, defiant towards everyone in the House. This would have been avoided, had she been able to talk to Nina and apologize. The hatred and jealousy would have ended, replaced with understanding and respect on both sides of the relationship. Patricia should have been the one to force the apology, being the one who is the most able to "bridge" between Nina and Joy, being the best friend of both of them, knowing both sides of the story more than anyone, and being honest enough to tell them both to shut up and make up. (So don't just think I had her do this to be a hero :P It makes sesne!) Besides, who WOULDN'T have wanted to see this happen, instead of the pointless drama we got in it's place? Thanks for all of that frustration, writers... Number Two- Fixing Patrome's Date Next we cover the "date" that Patrome had in season 3 'What happened in Canon: ' Patricia asked Jerome on a date in order to make Eddie jealous, and he accepted. During the date, he was acting very lovey-dovey to her and really OOC, which was making her confused and nervous. Then it was revealed he was "waiting for her to crack" and knew all about why she was actually dating him, but was fine with it because him accepting made it seem to Mara that he was fine. They both ate cupcakes, and that was the end of that. 'What should have happened:' Patricia asked Jerome on a date in order to make Eddie jealous, and he accepted. During the date, they end up bickering over little things- the food, the cheating thing, etc- and end up laughing really hard about it. They decide to go and get different food because the food they had brought "isn't them" and end up stealing it from the Anubis Kitchen. Their date ends up being in the laundry room, because they couldn't get away without being noticed. They spend the time joking around, teasing each-other, and reminising about things they had done together years ago. It ends with them not being romantic, but agreeing to hang out more like old times, and they keep that promise. 'Why this would have worked:' Patrome bias aside, this would have worked because Patricia and Jerome were strongly implied to have been really good friends before Season 1 started. Rather than spending the time just being very awkward and accepting the fact that the date is not at all real, wouldn't it have been more satisfying to see the two of them rekindle their old friendship? For one thing, it would have shown that the writers actually remembered they were once pretty good friends, and for another, it would have led to awesome development for both of them, development both of them needed that season, and it also would have added something...more to the show if the two of them had more friendship scenes afterwards (like Palfie did after the laundry room scene.) So while I am a bit biased because I personally ship it as my OTP, I say... I want to burn the romances and just really focus on friendships (as in, I'll still ship things romantically but I care much more about the friendships this show ruined, rather than the romances that were ruined). Patrome had a great friendship, and this could have been an excellent way to bring it back. < Thanks for ruining them and other friendships as well, writers... Number 3- Fixing The Season 3 Finale Third section, we focus on the end of season 3. I know it's not really a "scene", but bear with me. '' 'What happened in Canon: Eddie and KT were the last two Anubis House members (or people in the entire school besides Fromby and Denby) who were not Sinners. They made it to the gate house, managed to put the key in a key hole, and saved the day. The sinners had turned good again, and they forgot everything that happened- to varying degrees of how much was forgotten. In the end, the couples are back together, and Sibuna watches fireworks and does their "sibuna sign" as if Patricia, Fabian and Alfie had actually done anything. '''What should have happened: This will be brief, because I already wrote a whole one-shot on this. Basically, I think that the ending should have featured the Sibuna Sinners being there to stop Keddie and eventually breaking free through sheer willpower (mirroring how Patricia temporarily broke free to kiss Eddie). Even if they don't break free, they really should have been there as enemies or something. In the end, the Sinners return to normal, but keep their memories of what happened. The couples get back together and yadda yadda... 'Why it would have worked: ' Simple! They set up the Sinners as being a huge part of the finale, being enemies that just HAD to be stopped! So instead of brushing them off to the side and just being there to cause chaos, they really should have done...more in the end. At least, the Sibuna Sinners should have. It would not only have really given all of them something to do at the end (for once) but it would have added more tension and drama because KT and Eddie are forced to actually fight their own friends, not just talk to them like they've been doing, but to actually battle them. And the memory thing would have been perfect to add more depth to the story and make things more bittersweet. Rather than everyone just going back to the way things were before, having to deal with what they did honestly would have been more satisfying and interesting for the audience and make all the chaos that had been done actually mean something. In general, the finale could have been more dramatic, interesting and characters who weren't KT and Eddie could have played great roles this time around, making it better for multiple reasons. But instead, the writers made things easy on themselves and less satisfying for anyone else... Number Four- Fixing Joytricia's fallout We now turn to the scene where Patricia and Joy stop being friends. By now I realize I'm talking about Patricia a lot, and I must say sorry I'm not sorry. '' 'What happened in Canon: Joy was in her room, angry and alone, when Patricia went in to check on her. Joy called her out for not actually caring about her, but taking Nina's side instead. Patricia argued back in Nina's defense, and Joy ended up saying "I don't need you." Patricia left and Joy started crying when she left. After that, their broken friendship was never brought up again. '''What should have happened: Joy is in her room, angry and alone, and Patricia comes to check on her. Joy calls her out for not actually caring about her...and Patricia snaps, defending herself and telling Joy that being angry at everyone and playing the victim is not going to help her AT ALL, but will just dig her deeper. Joy won't believe her, but she'll go on to point out how at the beginning of season 1 she was making similar mistakes, but she managed to make friends...she managed to BE ACCEPTED...because she admitted she was wrong and actually apologized. She ends by saying, "If I'm not your friend anymore, I have more friends still waiting for me, but if you kick me out, Joy, who do you ''have left?" and leaves. This leads Joy to realizing that Patricia is correct and she turns over a new leaf, and formally apologizes to everyone for her actions. She asks Patricia if they could start over again as best friends, and they do. 'Why this would have worked: At this point, Joy had dug herself deeper than ever. A majority of her Housemates hated her. As pointed out multiple times by multiple people, had she just apologized and not kept hurting others, she'd have been just fine. When Patricia tried to tell her off about these things, however, Joy responded by getting rid of her- a horrible move that definitely did not win her any favors. But Patricia was also in the wrong for letting Joy kick her out and not telling her everything she needed to hear. ''Had Patricia stood up for herself and had she been the one to leave first, it really could have put everything in perspective- and it would have been very in character for her to do so. Joy would have really been hit with the idea of what she was doing wrong and would have had no choice but to change her ways if she wanted Patricia back. Maybe Joy would not have listened and maybe she would have become more cynical and depressed about these things, but to be honest, it at least would have been less upsetting than the scene we got, where nobody learned anything and it was just a few minutes of pain and unhappiness for everyone. I love Joytricia's friendship, and scenes like this really break my heart when they are done in a way that makes me question why, exactly, they are friends ''at all... Number Five- Fixing Fabian's "Sinner-Turning" Scene Last but not least, we take a look at the scene where Fabes becomes a sinner. '' 'What happened in canon: Fromby was in Fabian's room acting like he was dying. Instead of closing the door and leaving the bastard to "die", he ended up helping him. Frobisher took him TO THE GATEHOUSE AROUND NOON where he continued to tell Fabian all this b.s that Fabian totally and completely fell for. Then Fromby revealed his trick and Fabian accidentally expressed the sin of Pride, and thus he was made a sinner. 'What should have happened: ' Victor, Denby or Sinner!Patricia should have cornered him somewhere, taken him to the Gatehouse, and started taunting him about Nina leaving him. They would have taunted Nina herself as well as the end of Fabina. Nina is Fabian's Berserk Button (it's a trope, look it up) and he would have certainly been provoked into sinning in some way- maybe he would have still been pride, by saying "I'm proud of my relationship with Nina. We were NOT a bad couple!" or something. 'Why this would have worked:' Well, it would have shown Fabian still cares about Nina even if he's moved on, and it would have been tragic and dramatic for him to have been a sinner BECAUSE of Fabina, not because he was gullible enough to fall for an extremely obvious trick. Fabian would not have been portrayed as a gullible nice guy, but someone who just really cares for Nina and does not take being provoked well. It also would have the added affect of making Team Evil even more evil- rather than just doing pointless but mean taunts and creating chaos, they are actually being calculating and cruel about how they torment people into sinning. In fact, Denby already did similar by tricking Patricia- so why couldn't someone make Fabian sin the same way? It would have been smarter, more dramatic...and Fabina fans could have really rejoiced as well... ---- So that's the end of this blog! ' ' ''' '''What do you all think? What scenes do YOU think should have been done differently, and in what way? Super-Secret Society of Superheroes, chapters 18 and 19, will be posted tonight! ''' '''Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts